


Found You at 7 My Time

by skinandbones



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Alternate Universe, College Experience, Humor, M/M, MGS - College AU, More like beginnings and a new friendship perhaps, Short Story, based on a prompt, mixing monster into coffee drink and say i'm going to die prompt, ocelhira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 07:49:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6461923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinandbones/pseuds/skinandbones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaz starts his first day of class and befriends this ‘Ocelot’.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Found You at 7 My Time

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “My favorite college experience is when I had a 7am class and the kid next to me literally poured a monster energy drink into his coffee and said “i’m going to die” and drank the whole thing.”
> 
> Hi guys! So this little short story was inspired by this prompt I found online so I definitely wanted to give this a try and honestly, that's all I can do in like a quick 20 mins... So pretty much I have a young Kaz (PW) and young Adam (mgs3) in my head when I was writing this??? I don't know, but they're college boys so *shrugs*. 
> 
> I do apologize for the severe OOC and grammar mistakes. Really, don't take this story seriously haha. Quick fun right here xD

Kaz honestly hated waking up for his morning class, especially one that started at 7. It was only his second semester of his first year but he always tried to pick classes with a decent time. A mixture of a late morning and afternoon classes didn’t hurt since he can immediately head to the cafe for lunch before walking back to his dorm to do work.

But having a 7 a.m. Intro to Biology was like asking for death. The loud blares of his alarm clock immediately stirred him from his sleep and the groans from his roommate instantly told him to shut the damn thing off.

Early mornings were his natural enemy and he preferred getting his much hours of sleep. He remembered his mom saying something like ‘Kazuhira, a growing boy needs to eat the right kind of foods and get as much needed sleep before starting a new day with a lot of energy’. Something along those lines.

Today was different though.

He grabbed a quick toasted bagel from cafe and ate on his way to class.

Kaz arrived to his classroom with only a few students inside. It was still early, only 15 minutes left before class starts. He took an empty seat in the middle of the room and placed his book bag to the side. He then took out his Ipod and inputted his ear buds in, drowning himself in the music of the 60s.

Not long, his eyes drifted to the newcomer next to him. Kaz didn’t recognize this student but he won’t lie and say he didn’t find this guy kind of cute. Slick blond hair and a handsome face right out of a modeling magazine, he gave himself a silent approval.

The student’s mouth continued to move but Kaz didn’t understand a word but with The Beatles singing in his ears, obviously he wouldn’t hear anything from the stranger. Kaz quickly paused his music and took off his ear buds.

“Oh, sorry about that.”

“It’s fine, just didn’t see the buds!” The russian man exclaimed, from what Kaz can tell. “Name’s Adam but really, call me Ocelot.” He winked before extended his hand out, and Kaz took it with a shake of hands.

Interesting.

But why the ocelot?

“Kazuhira but my friend’s call me Kaz.” Kaz replied back kindly. 

Ocelot smiled, his face lightened up a bit. “Kaz it is. I dig the hairdo too. Suits you well, and what’s with the shades? Ah, crap. Hold on a sec, I almost forgot...” 

Kaz noticed Ocelot digging through his bag and found a tall Monster drink in hand. Without saying a word, his new ‘friend’ uncapped his Starbucks drink and poured the Monster in. Kaz sat there stunned, able to utter a word but only to stare at the mixed concoction with surprise and almost disgust.

Was this actually a thing? Kaz winced when noticing Ocelot was quite looking forward to his drink.

“I’m going to die. Cheers!” Ocelot raised his coffee in the air and drank the entire thing.

“Wh-what?” Kaz wasn’t able to take his eyes off of him. Who mixes monster in their coffee anyways?! 

Crazy people.

Ocelot slammed his cup down in satisfaction and maybe Kaz started to see the workings of that poisonous drink swimming in this guy’s system. Ocelot seemed more alert and possibly more insane. He was going to die. He really was.

“So tell me, Kaz…” Ocelot rolled his name slowly with a grin. “Wanna find out why they call me Ocelot?” 

Kaz saw the slight glimmer in those intense steel-colored eyes and he knew he was going to be in for a long ride.


End file.
